


Astraphobia

by writingwang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, also hints of Yugkook, i never know what to tag, jinbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwang/pseuds/writingwang
Summary: When BamBam is  afraid of the raging storm outside his window and Jinyoung is the only one awake.





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request I got on tumblr @writingwang, If you have a request don't be shy :3)

     The night sky was full of thunder and lightning, every crack of booming thunder shook the dorm. Bam Bam lie awake in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep due to the raging storm out side his window. Ever since he was young Bam Bam could rarely sleep through storms, on these night the boy usually crawled into bed with his younger roommate, but he was at the BTS dorms visiting Jungkook for the weekend. 

      Yugyeom was the only one in light of Bam Bam’s fear of the intense weather. Bam Bam was a bit insecure about the phobia, he thought that the older members would tease him about it. The boy tried to convince himself that he could make it through the night, but that only lasted for a whole half an hour. He gathered himself and his favorite blanket from back home and ventured out of his and Yugyeom’s shared room. 

     The young boy was hoping that no one was up and moving around at this time at night. Knowing that Jackson usually resides in Mark’s room at night Bam Bam padded his way to Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s room. Jinyoung was still awake, Bam Bam could see the soft yellow light peaking out from under the bottom of the door. Hesitantly he reached for the golden knob to Jinyoung’s door and took a deep breath before inching it open. “Hyung?” Bam Bam’s voice was small and timid as he met eyes with his elder.

     “What is it Bambi?” Jinyoung turned his attention to the small boy standing in his door way. He though the late night visit from Bam Bam was odd, the young boy usually falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. Once the boy heard the nickname emit from Jinyoung's mouth he fought off the urge to smile. 

     “I uh- I just-” Bam Bam’s words got caught in his throat when he actually had to admit to Jinyoung the reason why he stood in his door way at such an ungodly hour. “Can I tell you something Hyung?”

     “It depends on how stupid it is.” Jinyoung retorted toward the young boy while turning his attention back to the novel that sat on his blanketed lap. 

     And with those words Bam Bam’s heart plummeted along with his already low confidence. A slight pout formed at his lips before he huffed and turned back to go to his vacant room, to spend the rest of the night alone. Before he could he make it three steps down the hall he heard Jinyoung’s protests and pleads to come back. 

     “Bambi, I’m sorry. You can tell me.” Jinyoung genuinely apologized to the boy once he re-entered his room, he really didn’t mean for the comment to hurt his feelings. 

      Bam Bam hesitantly made his way to the dark haired boy’s twin sized bed before confessing why he couldn’t sleep. “Hyung, I’m scared of the storm. Usually Yugyeom is here so it isn’t that bad but he’s not so I just thou-” 

     Before Bam Bam could finish Jinyoung grabbed his hand and pulled back the covers, inviting the younger boy to join him in bed. Jinyoung felt remorse for making Bam Bam’s fear seem insignificant or stupid, He was unaware that the boy struggled with such a thing. “I’m sorry, You don’t have to be embarrassed. You can come to me when ever you need okay?” 

    A small smile formed on Bam Bam’s full lips as he softly thanked the older boy for understanding. “Hyung, will you read to me until I fall asleep?” Bam Bam asked, resting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

     “Of course Bambi.” Jinyoung complied to the boy’s request, but before he opened his book again he re-positioned the younger boy so now instead of his head being on Jinyoung’s shoulder it now rested on his chest. The low hum of Jinyoung’s voice soothed Bam Bam’s wracked nerves. In the midst of Jinyoung reading a large crack of thunder made the house rumble, reflexively Bam Bam gripped on to Jinyoung’s t-shirt where his hand was previously lay slacken. 

    Jinyoung just continued reading as if nothing happened, but he slowly inched his fingers to where Bam Bam clutched on to his shirt. The older boy wiggled his fingers between Bam Bam’s and brought the back of his hand to his lips.  **“I won’t let anything hurt you.”** Jinyoung mumbled against the younger boy’s hand, then placing a light chased kiss to where his lips hovered and then returning their still intertwined hands to his chest. 

     After that the storm had finally started to let up and die down and it was only a matter of time before the young boy fell asleep. Once Jinyoung made sure Bam Bam was passed out he closed his book and did the same. 


End file.
